Qadohi
Tlatoani Qadohi of the Tongue is an old leader of the Sirithai and the High Cleric of Shakkan. She is the mother of Xolkai and Ixtli. Biography Early Years Not much is known about Qadohi's past except that she acted as the leader of the Sirithai and was a devoted follower of Shakkan before the Sirithai were put to sleep by Nergal. Before the long sleep, she had many children which included Xolkai and Ixtli who would be ranked among her most skilled warriors. She would remain in slumber for a very long time until the magical surge of the Cataclysm woke her and the rest of the Sirithai in the catacombs underneath Lutherin. She led her people out of the catacombs, and they instinctively returned back to their home which was now the Tronin Desert in the middle of Libaterra. There they met the Clergy of Artemicia and the Sarquil tribes. The humanfolk were distrustful of the Sirithai until the Sarquil leader named Razia al-Saif approached Qadohi directly and tried to form a loose alliance with them so that both races could live in peace in the desert. Things seemed successful for a precious few years until Razia died and her twin sister Adela al-Saif took over. Adela and the Clergy of Artemicia immediately began uniting the Sarquil tribes and they also attacked the Sirithai who responded as brutally. It was soon clear that anyone trying to reach the heart of the desert would meet the wrath of the Sirithai who killed trespassers without mercy. When hostilities escalated, Qadohi and the Sirithai built Xibalba, an underground city which would act as their fortress against intruders. Godslayer Era Tears of the Sun The Winds of Wrath Sowing Season Devourer's Reach A Cry in the Dark More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Tlatoani : A title in the Sirithai tongue which means Speaker. It shows the high status of Qadohi as the spiritual leader of her people. Appearance Qadohi is a slender and tall with scaly skin and lizardlike features. She, like many of her kind, often hisses and pronounces more s's than necessary when she gets emotional. She is clad in simple robes that offer protection and show her status as a spiritual person. Personality and Traits Qadohi is not a violent person at heart and often tries to find a peaceful solution in order to prevent the deaths of her people. However, she is more than willing to dispose of those who threaten her people. Powers and Abilities Qadohi is a good orator but only an average warrior; she thus acts more as a sage of the Sirithai than an actual commander. It is unclear whether she possesses any magic although it is possible because of her status as the High Cleric of Shakkan. Relationships Adela al-Saif Adela and Qadohi despised each other, seeing the other as a monster who needed to be put down. Qadohi's hatred of the persecution caused by Adela was one of the reasons why she was willing to help the Grand Alliance depose her. Axikasha Keiran Ax managed to convince Qadohi to join the Alliance, which was no small feat. Over time the two have grown to respect one another and now work seamlessly together as high clerics of their respective gods. Ixtli The oldest of Qadohi's daughters, Ixtli was also one of her best enforcers although more rebellious than Xolkai in their youths. Unlike most of Qadohi's children, Ixtli remained elusive in the years after the Cataclysm. Khalid al-Saif Despite earlier animosity, Khalid has come to see Qadohi as a dependable ally. Qadohi hopes that Khalid won't repeat Adela's mistakes and that he'll instead turn out to be like his mother Razia. Razia al-Saif Qadohi came to terms with Razia and befriended her. The two women understood each other and promised not to attack one another. However, when Razia died and Adela took over, the Sirithai were being persecuted and Qadohi had no choice but to start hostilities again. Shakkan Qadohi of the Tongue was the High Cleric of Shakkan who, along with the rest of her race, was put to sleep after the War of the Andain. She awoke with the rest the Sirithai after the Cataclysm and has resumed her duties as high cleric despite her old age. She and Shakkan have great respect for one another. Xolkai The oldest of Qadohi's sons, Xolkai is also one of her best enforcers. She sent Xolkai to ask for reinforcements during the Battle of Vanna, and Xolkai returned with the Sirithai to aid his mother. After the battle, she sent Xolkai to act as a Sirithai emissary in the Alliance. See also *Clergy of Shakkan *Ixtli *Shakkan *Sirithai *Xibalba *Xolkai Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Shakkan Category:Grand Alliance Category:Libaterra Category:Sirithai Category:Third Age